


His Royalty

by SadSakuSmile



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Monarchy, SasuSaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadSakuSmile/pseuds/SadSakuSmile
Summary: In the days of Monarchy, it is common for the royalties to associate with the other high status people. Commoners, villagers, slaves, paupers and even merchants are not in the position to involve their selves in the works and affairs of royalties."I am not fit to be your love, I am as poor as the slaves and you're high status is as high the sky, I will be nothing to your world for I am not like the woman you should be wedded with, please leave me, let me go, I don't want to ruin the image of the royal family""But my love for you is as deep, deeper that the ocean itself, I don't care what your status is, I don't care about whom should I marry, I want you and I love you and I will keep telling you that for the rest of eternity, I will not let you go even if it ruins my family's reputation"
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This fic might have long updates, so please bear with me.

A smile appeared to her lips as soon as her bare feet touched the the glittering water, her long pink hair sways freely on her back, her small hands holds the fabric of her pure white dress away from the water, her petite body standing on the side of the lake on where the water reaches. She sighs at the wonderful feeling and embraces the cool breeze and the smell of nature enters her nose, around her were big and tall trees, the grass green as the healthy leaves of the trees that give way to for the sunlight, the small creatures having their peaceful time and so is their families.

The girl then opens her eyes revealing her beautiful sea foam orbs shining with purity and innocence, she soon steps out of the water putting on her brown sandals, picking up her red cotton hooded cloak then putting it on curtaining her upper body and picking up the straw basket filled with goods. She then found herself following a stone path leading to the village of _Shinwa_. She passed by loud vendors, preachers and kids playing around bumping into people, she almost giggles at the sights of red angry civilians and children trying not to laugh.

She enters a small alleyway where drunkards would usually stay, not that she mind as long they don't do anything to her. She soon reached the end of the alleyway where a wooden door is located on the side, she climbs up to the small staircase and opens the door only to be greeted with emptiness and darkness. She concluded that _they_ might still be be out _Kami_ knows where they might be except for her dad, her dad works as a manager of a high status restaurant. she thinks to herself and thought that there is still a little time to cleanup the whole place until they comeback.

She took off her red cloak and placed it on the coat hanger by the door and placed the basket of good on the dining table then tied her hair with her red ribbon that was given to her by a friend. She started on working until the sun fell and by this time she already prepared dinner for her whole family.She rested on a the couch for a while until she can hear loud voices that belongs to a bunch of females, stood up as the door opens revealing three females, an older woman and a pair of twins, _her step family_.

"Sakura! be a good girl and wash these new clothes of your dear mother and sisters" the older woman said. She has a hair with the color of Auburn and eyes of yellow as a snake. The twins looked exactly the same with the older woman except they looked younger and less wrinkles. "EW! DINNER SEEMS POISONED" one of the twins complains when she just reached the dining table "WHAT? Sakura! how dare you?!"The older woman said dumping the clothes on the floor and glares at her with wide eyes while the twins snickers in satisfaction.

"Mother I didn't-" The woman cut her off by raising one finger up to the air "No more excuses, last time your idiot of a father believed you and where did come to? Yua and Yui ended up in the hospital" Sakura knew this was fake in fact she didn't put extra ingredients to the boiled egg, it was just a boiled egg. She knew her step family hated her and she knew that ever since her remarried the woman, she could see the negativity in their eyes whenever they made eye contact. Yua and Yui, the twins, are very much spoiled, they would whine all the time when father doesn't give them what they want or when they accidentally stained their clothes. Sakura is very much done with them but if it wasn't for her dad she would've ran away a long time ago.

She loved her dad, everyday she would worry about him going to work, sometimes when he became too busy and doesn't come home at night she would stay up at night praying and wishing for her dad to be safe. Her dad _used to_ tell her how much she looked like her mother, he would tell storied about her until she falls asleep at night. Her mother died due to murder when she was an infant. 

The village of _Shinwa_ wasn't really safe for the civilians, a lot of crimes were committed inside the village although the the royalties seem to show neglectance to their village, she had no idea who was responsible for it either the rulers or the government if those really exist in their land. She tried her best not to hate on the higher ups for not showing proper care and attention to their small village, sometimes she would wonder if their village even exists in the map.

"Tadaima," She went back to reality seeing her father home brought relief to her, although she knew she's still in trouble even though she didn't do anything, _it was just hatred_. "Kizashi dear, Sakura seem to poison tonight's dinner again" her step mother reasoned, her father sent her a disappointment look and sighs "we'll eat out tonight, Sakura will not be going" the man with brown hair and wrinkles walks out of the house again. The three woman giggles and laughed at her then Yua threw the pot that contains good food at her which she barely dodges and it hit her pure white dress. _The dress her mother wore from her teens_.

She bit her lip trying to hide the tears that will soon drip down her face until the three females went out for diner leaving her alone with a stained dress. She quickly clean it all up and walks to her small space under the stairs with her newly fresh garments. There she lays down covering herself with a white thin blanket, she adjusts herself until she was comfortable and started closing her eyes and that's when she felt unshed tears coming from her eyes, she then opens her eyes and started blinking until hot tears fell from her eyes and small sniffs can be heard.

_Then she starts crying herself to sleep._

A few hours later she heard the door open and a couple of footsteps can be heard, high pitched voice giggling and laughing can be heard, she assumed it was _them,_ when the laughing died she instantly heard footsteps coming from outside going to her room, the door opens and she could smell the masculine perfume coming from her dad, a space beside her backside began to sink as she felt his fingertips brushing her pink tresses "Sakura?" the man called, Sakura refused to answer him and stayed quiet pretending to be asleep.

The man sighs "Look Saki... I know you don't like them so much but... you can't go that far, I'm not angry okay? it's just that I'm disappointed of your behavior, I didn't raise you to be like that... I... I love sweetheart I hope you can remember that, good night" the mans pressed a soft kiss on the side of her head and soon she felt the weight loosen from the bed until it was only an empty space, she heard the door closes and that's when she started tearing up again.

_"I love you too father, mother"_

* * *

The young man dodges the upcoming attack by his best friend then aimed for his stomach, he swung his sheathed _Katana_ to the side of his opponent but then it was blocked again, the blond man instantly came behind him and and swung his sheathed weapon aiming for the back, with the speed of lightning his attack was blocked. "Alright, that's enough training for today. Clean yourselves and join the us on the dinner table" A white haired man appeared with a puff of smoke between them which sent the two young man stumbling a little further away.

"WHAT!? But I must train hard in order to be KING!" The blond protested "Hn, what makes you think you'll be king? dobe" the raven-haired male said gathering his stuffs and heading towards the entrance of the castle "Besides, you're not even part of the royal family" with that the he left "OI! TEME!" the blond shouts running after the prince who soon disappeared from the hallway. The white haired man sighs at their childishness and turns around facing the new comer. "Kakashi-san, His highness Fugaku-sama wishes to see you"

The raven haired man enters his chambers finally loosing the blond. He walks towards his walk-in- closet taking out new fresh clothes, he then soon fixed his spiky raven hair and head out to the dinning room.

Once he got there, there he saw his mother, father, his brother, his teacher and his bestfriend, he noticed there are three more people who sat with them one is a woman with red hair and purple eyes, one is a teenage girl- his age, he though, with red hair, crimson eyes and sending him seductive looks, beside her was another man with blond hair and blue eyes, much like his best friend.

"Sasuke! Come sit and meet the royal family of Namikaze Clan" his mother ordered him, he sat across his mother and beside his bestfriend. "Now, this is our youngest, Sasuke" The queen, his mother said to the guests. "Nice to meet you Prince Sasuke-san, I am Namikaze Kushina, that is my husband Namikaze Minato and this is my niece Uzumaki Karin" the lady with red hair and purple eyes said.

"Uzumaki?" His best friend, Naruto suddenly stopped eating. "Yes?" Karin spoke, her eyes Never leaving the prince "As in... U-Z-U-M-A-K-I?" Naruto is now looking at the red head but her eyes were still on Sasuke "Hm, what a nice coincidence" His Father, the king suddenly spoke out of the blue, he find it suspicious how his father reacted that way, his father would usually stay silent in this types of situation. Perhaps he is hiding something... or _they_.

"WOAH! I HAVE UZUMAKI TOO IN MY NAME!" Naruto screamed, everybody flinched at his loudness. "Shut up dobe" Sasuke whispered-yelled at him, this instantly shut Naruto up but not before sending him a glare and a 'you don't rule me' murmur, Sasuke almost rolled his eyes on this. "So what's your name?" The red head called Karin suddenly said looking at Sasuke, she already know his name even before they met but she just wanted to create a conversation between them "Hn, Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke answered plucking his fork on the piece of meat. "Hmm, that's a nice name" she said before doing the same. The rest of the dinner ended with a rushing goodbye due to some problems in the other kingdome, the _Namikaze Kingdome_ also in the country of Konoha.

Sasuke is now currently on his plain black shirt and comfortable shorts laying on his bed with his arms crossed beneath his head as he looks at bed ceiling thinking of what he should do tomorrow. Tomorrow he had his Monarchy and Mannerism classes, he's not interested in those though, he wanted to do more other than be stuck this huge castle training, attending classes, and other stuffs royalties do, he wants to explore the wilderness, he wants to explore what's out there, he want's to explore the unknown, and so it is decided, he will sneak out of class tomorrow maybe with his best friend and do a little adventure.

His door suddenly opens revealing a woman with black hair and onyx eyes and a huge ring with a single green jewel displays on the side "Mother" Sasuke instantly sat up to meet his mother, she smiles gently and walks towards him then sat on his bed "How was your day Sasuke?" The woman asked "Hn... it was... fine" Sasuke replied, the woman laughed gently and stroked his son's hair "That Karin lady..." Sasuke didn't want to here it, his mother would always suggest any woman to him and he always declines them "No mother" Sasuke grunts, the woman laughs gently and stood up "Sleep well dear, I'll have to check on Itachi" with that the woman left his room.

His mother would always believe that one day he will find a woman that can make him happy, he on the other hand doesn't even believe in such a thing. He would always remember that loving another person romantically doesn't change the fact that they'll still die and be buried separately, he would always think of it as an excuse of achieving real happiness when there are so many reason to be happy about, he can see himself growing old and not betrothed to another woman unless it's an arrange marriage for the good of the their Empire. _Love is so unfair, just like life._

His brother, Uchiha Itachi, the favorite one, the admirable one, the prodigy, and the heir of the throne would tell his that love can come in different time and place, that it will come unexpectedly and will stick to him whether he likes it or not, of course his brother will tell him this knowing his brother already found the _love_ of his life, as what he puts it.

His brother would always be better that him, he admires Itachi so much but sometimes jealousy cannot be helped when it comes to their father's attention and standards, Itachi was the favorite one while Sasuke is only at the sidelines, he wanted to capture his father's attention, he wanted to reach his standards, because of this he would give his all in everything just to be noticed by his father, but still, Itachi manage to be just twice as better that he is.

Sasuke have mastered his classes in advanced and try to show it off but his father's eyes was only on his older brother. _That's why he thinks love is unfair._

* * *

She woke up from her slumber and it was five in the morning, she got up to prepare breakfast for her lovely dear family. As soon as she reached the kitchen she remembered what happened last night, when she looked at the cupboards her eyes widens when she was greeted with emptiness. "If your looking for the ingredients, I threw them out" She heard a woman from behind "They might be poisoned" she could feel the grin from that woman as she clenched her jaw. She turns around to look at the woman and smiled bitterly "I'll be visiting the market today then" with that she went inside to her small space to get ready.

Once she's all dressed she proceeded to the door and was about to take her red cloak she heard her father "Where are you going?" He asked, she turns around to meet his eyes "I'll be going to the market, Father" she answered with her usual fake smile, her fathet nods and proceed walk towards the kitchen to get his usual tea in the morning. "Good morning and good bye father" she said before dashing out of the small house. She felt a little sad that her father didn't either greet good bye or good morning to her, he just _nodded_.

Once she was out of the alleyway, she turned left for the market place, she would encounter man chasing after man, thieves stealing, people threatening eachother with sharp weapons and etcetera. Once she reached the market, she immediately bought what was needed to be bought for lunch and dinner.

After a couple more things, she then proceed to walk towards the forest, once she reached the lake where she would always go, she instantly took off her leather sandals and lifted the dress of her skirt, she felt the dress water hit the bare skin of her feet as she sighs to this enjoying the feeling too much.

Suddenly she heard shuffling behind a certain bush _"Kuru, Calm"_ a male voice suddenly spoke, she tilts her head in confusion wondering what it was, a few seconds later she heard a sound of a Horse. Fear took over her, what if it was a murderer? What if it was a thief? What if... _come on Sakura, you have to be strong!_ Her inner self yelled at her, "Is anyone there?" She called, the bush stopped moving and she heard a quiet curse.

Soon a young man popped out of the bush, he instantly took her breath away from his mysterious onyx orbs and raven black hair, his face was perfect as his figure as if he was created by the Gods themselves. He had the expression of wide eyes and close lips pressed in a thin line, his attire seems expensive and... royal.

* * *

"Prince Sasuke-sama, you have classes this morning" he heard a voice of a woman spoke from the side of his bed. "I'll be there" he grunts putting his are over his eyes, as soon as her heard the door closed he sat up from his current position then rubbed his eyes, he looks over the huge window of his room slightly annoyed on how the sun was too bright for his liking.

He swung his legs off to the side then walks towards his bathroom for a quick shower, a few moments later, he was now ready with his princely attire, he then took his Katana then exited his room for breakfast.

Once he got to the dining room there he saw his mother, father, best friend that is more like his brother, his actual brother, and his teacher. They all sat on their assigned seats while they were now eating break fast. _They didn't even bother to wait for him_ he thought bitterly.

"Oh Sasuke! Good morning, come sit!" his mother greeted, the others nods except for his smiling blond best friend. He sat down beside the blond across his brother. "Eat fast dear sons of mine, today is your Mannerism and Monarchy classes right? You two can't miss that" his mother said. he could feel the unspoken envy of his blond best friend. Naruto always dreamed to be king, to protect what was dear to him but his dreams were crushed when he found out that he can't be king because he didn't came in with some royal bloodline in his blood.

After breakfast the brothers headed to their respectful studies but before that Sasuke stopped by his chambers to do _something_. Once he reached his study there he saw his blond best friend was already there except for their white haired teacher. Kakashi, their teacher, would make an exemption to Naruto and would teach him royalty classes with Sasuke for free, _Kakashi was never the one to ruin ones dreams especially his students_.

"So what do you say, Teme? Y'know Kakashi-sensei won't arrive till sunset" Naruto said wiggling his yellow brows, the Uchiha smirked and then a simple "Let's go" they both left in an instant. Once they reached the stables they got their horses ready then left the castle kingdom, through the gates then over the bridge and then they were on out of the kingdom.

"Where too Teme?" The blond asked "Hn, lets go to the unexplored... dobe" he replied. "OKAY!- HEY?! WHO YOU CALLIN'- HEY!" Ignoring the blonds complains, he speed up together with his will to explore the unknown.

A few hours later they found themselves in a small village's tavern, the place looked quite dirty and no one seems interested in this place, his blond best friend sat across him sipping all the ramen "This is so good" says him. Sasuke was the type of person to become bored way too fast so he stood up from the wooden chair "I'll go for a walk" he doubt his best friend heard him.

He hopped on to his black horse and started walking around the miserable village, the village almost seem abandon, only a few stalls were in the market owned by ill looking people, _the place has no color, it was only black and gray_ , and that's when pink came into his vision.

He didn't know what came into him when he saw the pink locks that seem to belong to a girl his age. He found himself following the girl that lead him to the forest, soon he was behind a bush with his black horse tailed behind him. He studies her and he felt a wave of emotion came crashing into him, her back was turned against him that gave him a full view of her long pink hair.

_Then his horse made a sound._

"Kuru, Calm" he ordered, the horse won't follow "Is anyone there?" he heard a sweet calming voice, as he froze his horse shoved him backwards now visible to the pink hair girl, _beautifully breath taking_ , was what he first thought, his onyx orbs met her shiny seafoam ones. "Oh! um.. uh" he could tell she was lost in words she looks down to her toes as he notices the pink tints on her cheeks. "Um... w-were you spying?" She asked.

_No?_

_Maybe?_

_yes?_

He couldn't find words how to answer her, he felt shame on himself. "Kinda..."his mouth answered. "O-oh..."She looks away from him, he admired her looks, she looked beautiful in every way, "U-um... may I help you?" she asks, he shakes his head silently saying "no" she then unexpectedly looks up to him and give him a warm smile "Alright then... why don't you sit with my on the grass... i-if you want to, I mean it's fine if you don't want to, I mean it's weird when a stranger invites you to sit with them-" he cuts her off "it's fine... I'll sit with you" she smiles at him again then took his and and lead the to the spot near the water.

First thing he noticed was how soft her hands were, _is the rest of her soft like this to?_ he asked himself soon they were in a comfortable silent sitting together on the grass admiring the lake "Tell me about this village" Sasuke randomly asked, she looks at him then back to the water "It's... dangerous in here, no one seem to lead this village" she said hinting her sadness. It's weird to him him because this village wasn't in the map "I heard that a lot of us has been sending reports but they seem to ignore our village" She continued "What's the name?" he asks, she looks at him feeling hesitant about it "S-Sakura... Haruno Sakura" she said, he didn't mean to ask her name but it's nice to know her name.

"I meant the village.. Sakura" she instantly turned red to which he smirked at, he find it cute for some reason "U-uh s-sorry about that.. um- uh Sh- _Shinwa_... Village of _Shinwa_ " she stutters, he only nods at this "How long have you been here?" he asked "Since I was born..." he looks at her they talked and talked for what seems to feel like only half an hour passed when it reached nighttime, he still couldn't believe how he found this girl, she was beautiful, her voice gives off the warm feeling of _home_.

Home,

HOME

 _He needs to go home_.

He's been here for... almost a day.

"I need to go" He stands up immediately, soon his horse was in front of him. "Okay, be safe on your way home" she eyed the black horse "Kuru... he's name is Kuru" he said when he's already on top of the horse "Hi Kuru! such beauty" she said. "Good bye Sakura" she hums in response and soon he speed off picking up his friend from the tavern.

She watched the figure disappeared into sight, she sighs at herself followed by a smile, "He seems... kind" she murmurs picking up her basket, and then she realized.

She haven't asked for his name yet, she's such an idiot. She mentally slaps herself after realizing her idiocy. Once she reached home "Where were you? Sakura?" she heard her father ask. She turns around seeing her dad and her step family sitting on the couch, her father had an angry yet worried look on his face while the three woman almost smirked.

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TEME! YOU LEFT ME!" Said his blond best friend keep on yelling at him, ignoring his complaints they reached the study room where their teacher was sitting on his chair, legs on the desk as he was reading his favorite book "Where have you two been?" The white haired man was serious, Sasuke and Naruto didn't like this one bit "W-we went exploring dattebayo" Naruto reasoned.

"Exploring? well make sure to not _explore_ later than sunset in the near future, you have no idea how I manage to make up an excuse to you two, especially you Sasuke" Kakashi said. "Hn, thanks" Sasuke said sitting down on his place "So... tell me how was your _exploration_?"Kakashi asked and of course Naruto started with Ramen "There's this unknown village in the middle of the forest, it looked abandon but it's actually not, just slightly abandoned to me, me and Teme stoped by a tavern and GUESS WHAT! THEY SERVE THE MOST DELICIOUS RAMEN IN THE WORLD!"

Sasuke ignored all those, his mind still on the pink haired girl, his mind would never leave those seafoam eyes that sines with hope, he feels like looking at her alone cured him if he had any illnesses. _'I wonder what's she doing now?'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"Hm.. I also like to know what Sasuke was doing... something with a pink haired girl?"


	2. Chapter 2

_"Hm.. I also like to know what Sasuke was doing... something with a pink haired girl?"_ Sasuke looked at his teacher for a good one minute "How did you..." The older man smiled at him behind his mask "I have my ways" he said "Wait so... Teme has girl now?" The blond who was still shocked asked. "I don't have a girl" Sasuke said defending himself. "Oh yeah! who would even like you?" Said Naruto. "Hn, I'll be going now" Sasuke said standing up.

Once he reached his chambers, a servant just came in to bring him his dinner, "Call Sai for me" he said to the servant as she nods and walks out. Sasuke changed into his sleeping gear and threw himself to his bed, he placed both of his arms beneath his head as he looks at his bed ceiling "Sakura... huh" a smirk went up to his lips recalling their whole day conversation, he do hopes she's not in trouble.

"Prince Sasuke-sama, is there anything I can do for you?" He heard a voice at the side of his bed. "Aa, collect information about... Haruno Sakura" he said not sparing a glance at the man, the man bows as he murmurs his 'okay' and soon left the room.

_That night Uchiha Sasuke couldn't sleep due to his excitement on what will happen tomorrow._

* * *

Haruno Sakura rushed into her tiny room shutting the door close and making sure she looked it, she slid down the door as tears started to form and soon drip from her eyes. She couldn't believe what his father just did, ground her for a month with the help of those three witches. She felt betrayed from what her father did, but in the other side it was also her fault for not going home for like a whole day, she said she'll just buy some goods but she ended up talking to a stranger at the lake.

She stood up and made a small step to and lay down on her bed, she haven't even had lunch and dinner, she's hungry but she was scared- ashamed to go out of her room and eat food so she just slept that night with an empty stomach.

Morning came and by the time she woke up the house was empty. She still haven't forgot about her punishment for coming home late. she couldn't also blame her dad knowing she's only seventeen and she came home late without even notifying them. She went to the kitchen and prepared herself a salad and sat down in one of the chairs around the wooden dining table.

Then she heard a knock. She stood up and walked towards the door and slightly opening it to peak, turns out it was her two step sisters, she mentally rolled her eyes and opens the door widely to let them in. "Father sent us home to babysit you" Yua said as Yui laughs. _They act like I was going to run away_ Sakura thought as she walks back to the dining table and eat her salad.

"So... why were you late?" Yui said sitting down on a chair next to hers. "None of your business" Sakura said waving her hands in the air as she smelled the strong scent of her sister's perfume "Oh come on! we're sisters" Yua said. Sakura clenched her spoon and sighs then loosening her grip on the metal material. "I... got carried away" She reasoned. "That's what you said last night, now tell us the exact reason Sakura" Yui leaned forward.

"I told you I got carried away" She said "By what?" Yua asked also leaning forward, by this time Sakura lost her appetite to finish her salad, she couldn't tell them she met a man, she knew very well how her sisters got themselves a man, Sakura didn't want to admit it but she didn't want her sisters to know about the person she met at the lake, she was fond of him to the point she didn't want anyone to know about him, _maybe she's just selfish._

"By an animal" she reasoned. She stood up and took her unfinished salad that was now scented with her sister's strong perfume "An animal huh? then what's a handsome and sexy man by our age hanging around the lake asking ' _Where is Haruno Sakura_ '?" She froze to what Yua just said, she slowly turns around to face them "And what did you say?" she asked "Oh we just answered that... your not even existing" Yui said giggling.

Sakura was frozen in spot after hearing those from her sister, _not existing, they told her first friend that she was not existing._ Sakura was upset, after all it was her first friend even though she didn't know his name she was fond of him, yesterday talking to him while relaxing felt like she was at cloud nine, even though he doesn't talk much he listened to her ramblings and did not once showed any signs of annoyance.

"He's really cute as well" Yua giggles "Do you think I'd look good with him?" Yui asked me innocently "He looks like a prince!" Yua shouted.

* * *

"I'm going to go out" Sasuke said early in the morning, he tried to find casual villager clothes but all he can find was his old prince attire "I'll come-" The blond said but was cut off "No you're not" Sasuke finished. "But we have class Sasuke" Kakashi said pitting his book down "I already know about our lesson for today, I learned it ten times advanced"Sasuke said. Kakashi sighs in defeats "Fine... only Naruto then" Kakashi said looking at his blond student "ALRIGHT!" Naruto cheered.

Sasuke already went out and soon he reached the stables, he got Kuru ready for his travel, once his out of the kingdom he followed the unseen path to the unknown town of _Shinwa_.

Once he reached the lake it was empty, _it was probably because she's late_ so he waited for her, he wants to know more about her, she's an interesting person, everything about her made him want to dig deeper. Her pink hair, green eyes and her innocence makes her looked pure. _Just as what he was looking for_.

Funny how one whole day with her already got his heart leaping. The way she talks to him, the way their skin makes contact occasionally, he wants more. 

"Oh! Hello handsome" He heard a giggle from behind. He turns around to see two look a like girls with red hair "Um... what do you want?" He asked, he slightly felt annoyance when it wasn't her. "We've never seen you here before..." The other girl said. "I'm looking for someone" He said. He hated it, he knew these girls are fawning over him, he noticed how they pushed together their breast which disgusts him.

"A wife? well... I'm free" One of the girl said walking up to him and hugging his arm brushing the bare skin above her breast intentionally. "Me too! I'm free as well" said the other girl who was attached to his arm as well. "Oh sister, you can have Jogan-kun, you two looked so mush better together" Sasuke was annoyed now, he roughly shoved them away "I'm looking for... Haruno Sakura" He said.

The two girls instantly was silent, "Excuse me, who?" Said one of the girls "Haruno Sakura... pink hair, green eyes, small body" he said. He noticed how their moods instantly changed "I'm sorry but... we don't know her" said one of the girls "She-" he was cut off "We know everyone in the village and we don't know who she is... she might not exist" said the girl.

Sasuke knew something was off because what kind of excuse was that? They could've just said that she wasn't from their village or something, also those girls seems angry when he mentioned her name. "Are you sure?" He asked "Yes" one of the girls said. "If that's so, I'll be going then" He said then hopping back to his horse, with a gentle kick the horse began moving leaving the twins alone "YOU CAN COME AGAIN! IF YOU WANT! WHO KNOWS WE MIGHT START SOMETHING!" He heard the girls shout.

_There is no way in hell that he'll start something with those girls._

* * *

"So, who is he Sakura?" Said Yua, Sakura looked at her as if she's insane before releasing a hopeless sigh "He's... just my friend" She said then dashed out of the kitchen and inside her small space, after closing the door she sank to the floor leaning against her bed and covering her face with her palms.

_What did she do to deserve all this? Why her? Didi she do something unforgivable? Why does she have to be treated like this? It's not fair, she don't understand why, why was she have to live like this. Is this punishment?_

"A friend huh?" She heard a voice from behind the door. "How can he be friend with you?" it continued. She made an annoyed sound "Leave me alone, please" She answers "No can do! We must know who he is!" She assumes that was Yui "I told you he's a friend! I met him yesterday at the lake" She shouts, she then climbs to her bed and lays down trying to ignore the questions from her dear step sisters.

"Oh come on Sakura! Tell us more about him! he looks wealthy!" Yui said from behind the door. She covers her head with her pillow trying to block those high pitch annoying voices that came from behind her door. It goes on until she heard the front door opens "Yui, Yua what are you doing?" She heard her dad spoke.

"Father! Sakura wouldn't tell us about her male friend she met at the lake!" Yui said "He looks wealthy father, who knows what dear Sakura is planning" Yua added. Sakura then walks out of her room "he was a friend father" She said. Her father looked tired as he sighs "Just... leave each other alone, okay? don't cause more trouble Sakura" he father said to her. She didn't say anything but looked down and walks in to her room.

She heard a "We're not done with you yet" From her sisters but she decided to ignore it.

She knew that her sisters will do anything for the to get what they want even if it means sacrificing her, because it happened _before_.

* * *

_"I'm Natsume Jogan, Son of the former leader of this... village" A man said from the counter, Sakura turns around seeing such a sight of the young man, he had golden locks and beautiful hazel eyes and a charming smile rested on his face. "Um.. how may I help you?" She asked moving in front of the teenager across the counter._

_"Oh... uh... you're really beautiful, I can't help but ask... if you're free tonight" She looked at the man with the expression of amazement and she giggles "That's a little too fast" The young man can't help but blush "But I'm free, Haruno Sakura" She reaches out for a hand shake as he accepted it._

_"Sakura... what a beautiful name" He compliments, in return she blushed "Where can I pick you up?" He asked showing his white set of teeth "Oh, just here is fine" She said. They noticed that they been holding hands for so long they instantly retreated as they blushed furiously "Um... uh... your hands are soft" he randomly said "Y-you too" she replied._

_They met at the place where she worked, she wore her simple casual dress as he also wore his casual attire. "Are you ready?" He asked her. "Yes, where are you taking me?" She asked him hopping on his horse as she wrapped her arms around his waist "Somewhere" he said._

_They ended up in a Tavern outside the village, the food there was delicious according to Sakura, the rest of the night they talked and talked and talked about life and about each other. He took her home with his horse and there at the entrance of their house stood the twins and her step mother._

_Once he'd left after he greeted the ladies a wonderful goodnight. "So Sakura... who was that?" Asked Yua "He was only a friend of mine, now if you don't mind I'm going to bed" Sakura answered. Her night was fun and she certainly won't let them ruin it._

_The next morning, her twin step sisters visited her during her work, it was also the same time when Jogan came to visit her, once she exited the staff room she saw her sisters talking to him. "Jogan-kun, Yua, Yui" She spoke, she seem to be ignored so she only waited for them finish their conversation until she could go home with the twins._

_One morning, Jogan visited her to her with a serious face hinted with anger. "Jogan-" Before she could finish her sentence a hand connects to her cheek "How dare you" he said, she could feel the stares that was given to her by the people inside the restaurant "You poisoned your sister Sakura! How could you do that?!" He scolded her._

_"I-I did not!" She shouted but another hand connects with her other cheek "Don't you dare lie to me you jealous bitch" he said then storms out of the restaurant._

_She went home early with tear streaked face. Once she enters the house there she saw her father and step mother who was talking to Jogan "I'll pay her hospital bills" Said Jogan "Thank you dear" Her step mother said. Jogan walks towards Yua who was laying on the chair and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. Sakura froze._

_"I'll be back" He said as he walks towards the door pass Sakura without giving her a single glance. "Sakura we need to talk" She heard her father. After dealing with the wrath of her father went to her room finding bottles of poison on her bed and her book cabinet open._

* * *

The next day Sasuke decided to visit the lake once again. Once he reached the lake there was no one there so he decide to wait until the evening, because he knows he was not dreaming when he saw her that day. As he lays down the grass, he felt another presence with him.

"Oh, may I join you?" he heard a masculine voice from behind. "Hn" he replies. He felt the man sat beside him "I'm Natsume Jogan" The guy introduced himself. For some reason, Sasuke felt the urge to slap the guy. "There is no need for you to know my name, I don't want to get to know you" Sasuke said,

"Okay...?" The guy replied with a hint of hurt in his voice. "Hn do you know Haruno sakura?" Sasuke couldn't help but ask. He felt the man's mood changed which he find it weird, he wonders why people changed their moods when her name was mentioned. "How did you know her?" The guy asked. "None of you business, I asked you a question did I not?" Sasuke said, he was getting annoyed each second now.

The guy sighs "Yes" Sasuke noticed how the guy's tone changed, it was now hinted with slight annoyance. Sasuke sat up and faced him "What's wrong with her?" He asked. Jogan looked at him and faced the lake "I won't say she has good intentions, she's somewhat... evil... if that's how I put it" Sasuke was now confused because from what he had gathered from the day they met she was the exact opposite of evil.

"Hn" he stood up leaving Jogan and hopping back to his horse, with a gentle kick the horse started moving heading towards the kingdom his family rules over. Once he reached the castle he eventually ran to his room only to see the man he was expecting. "Sai" The man smiled with no emotions " I have what you asked for Prince Sasuke-sama"

"Hn" Sasuke walked towards his bed and sat there ready to listen to Sai's report. "Her name is Haruno Sakura, she lives in the village of _Shinwa,_ she has pink ha-" He was cut off "Proceed to her status" Sasuke said "Last year she works at the Ichiraku Tavern inside the village of Shinwa, according to the information I gathered with the... villagers, she lives in an alleyway with her twin step sisters, step mother and her father... that's all I can gather, it was hard to find more about her because I didn't see her and pink-hair seems impossible" he finished.

"I saw her hair with my own two eyes, it was real" Sasuke said. "You may leave" he sighs as he stood up walking towards his walk in closet.

He changed into his princely clothes and headed to the training grounds to clear his mind. Sakura has been on his mind for since they last met, it's just that anything about her wants him to know more about her, everything about her screams home _a different kind of home_ whenever he recalls their last conversation.

"TEME! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" Sasuke haven't realized that he was already on the training grounds "Hn, came to check on something" Sasuke said. "Hm? came to train Sasuke?" Kakashi said. "Hn, get ready dobe" Sasuke got to his fighting stance ready to fight his best friend. "I"M BEAT YOU THIS TIME TEME!" Naruto grinned.

* * *

"You're home early s-sweetheart!" She heard her step mother said nervously said. "The Tavern closed early today" Her father replied. "O-Oh! well that's wonderful!" she said then rushed towards the stairs, Sakura noticed her weird actions but she decided to ignore it. "I'll rest for today" Her dad said heading up stairs.

 **"WHAT IS THE MEANING THIS!?"** She heard her father shouted. Her and her the twins rushed upstairs to the couple's room just to see the woman of the house that looked like trying to help a half-naked man escape from the window. "Kizashi-" before she could finish her father stormed out of the room.

Hearing the front door shut they assumed that he exited the his home. They could only stare at the woman in front of them "Mother?" Yua whispered, the lady of the house sighs "It's not what you think sweethearts" She spoke, "Then what is it?" Sakura snapped earning a glare from her step mother "I was helping him with something, this is Ikkie my... er... cousin" She reasoned.

"But mother-" before Yui could finish her sentence her step mother cut her off "Welp, Sakura dear kindly get your father and explain it to him" She commanded Sakura as if they haven't found him with a naked man, "Why were you helping him?" Sakura asked cautiously "I was helping him with his clothes, apparently Ikkie is on his first date" She clapped her hands. "Now. Sakura."

Sakura looks at her suspiciously and retreated back and rushed out of the house, hours later she found her father drinking in the bar. "Father" She called but he seem to not hear her, "Father" She called again, this time he noticed her and turned to her direction.

"Mother said you misunderstand everything" Sakura said not sure if it was true "Is that so?" She knew her father was overly drunk "Father please go home with me" Sakura pleads, her father sighs in defeat and looks up to her "Okay"

The next morning she woke up in a peaceful sound that worries her because it was the first time in years since she woke up to this. She got out of her room just to find the house empty, she walks around including the upstairs just to find it completely empty "Father?" She called.

She went to the kitchen and saw a note on the table:

_Sakura,_

_I'm sorry for not telling you this but me and Connie and the twins are going out, I'm sorry you weren't able to come with us, trust me I want you to, but Connie and the twins convince me that it'll be best if you stay due to the fact that you and Yua don't get along well, again, I'm sorry if you weren't able to come with us so let me make it you by ending your quarantine, you have my permission to go out of the house just don't go home to late,_

_Father_

She looked at the crumpled paper and soon tossed it in the trash can. Sakura sighs as she got to the bathroom to clean herself, after that she took her red cloak and proceed to exit the house. She was happy that she could go out but it'd be better if she were to go out with her father and have some father and daughter day.

Her feet leads her to the lake finding a man standing there, the very same person who she met here days ago.

"Um..." She proceed, the young man looks immediately turns around meeting her eyes "Sakura..." He said.

* * *

Sasuke said her name as if it was something precious to him, funny how he thought of her like that when they only met once and spent a whole day togthether. _She was still beautiful as he perfectly remembers._

She smiles at him "I didn't quite catch your na-" She was cut off by him immediately "Takumi, Ryo Takumi" Sasuke said. Kakashi often reminded him to not give strangers his real name, he somewhat felt bad for lying to her. "O-Oh! okay, well... mind if I join you?" Sakura asked "Hn"

She sat beside him admiring the water "It's nice to see you again, Takumi-kun" Sakura said "Aa, you too" Sasuke replies. They stayed there for a good five minutes until Sakura started a new topic. Lunch went by and not it's time to go home.

"I need to go now Takumi-kun, father will be mad" Sakura said standing up "Okay..." Sasuke replied, as soon as Sakura was ready to take a step furthur she heard Sasuke spoke "Sakura..." he called, she turns around to him finding him standing up and stepping in front of her.

"I want to see you again" Sasuke has no idea where this came from "O-okay, Takumi-kun, I'll be here, in this lake" She said showing his smile, before she knows it he poked her forehead

_"Aa, I'll see you next time"_


End file.
